


Toxin.

by TheMadhatter1419



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadhatter1419/pseuds/TheMadhatter1419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley realises her feelings for Ivy.</p><p>Perhaps they're mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxin.

Ivy’s head rested lightly on Harley’s shoulder, her light green eyes filling up with tears. The younger girl wrapped an arm around her friend and rocked them back and forth slowly. Another attempt at taking over Gotham failed, and naturally, Ivy was brought down.  
  
“But Ivy, it’s our gazillionth time trying to get Batty,” she said, “It’s not like Mistah J’s gonna let us get beat every time.”  
  
“But Harl, I was so sure this one would work! My scheme was practically flawless!” Pam sobbed, burying her face into Harley’s shoulder.  
  
Pam rambled on for ages about her plan about stealing money from multi-millionaire, Bruce Wayne, a sketchy man in Sketchy Gotham, to fund the takedown. Somehow, Bat-Brain managed to stop her, but Ivy escaped before she could be captured. Harley half-listened, her eyes focused on the horizon. The girls sat on a bench on the Gotham City Museum roof. It was Harley’s favourite place to think.  
  
“Don’t you think, Harley?” Ivy asked, pulling Harley out of her zoned mind.  
  
“I’m sorry, what?” she murmured.  
  
“God, Harl, you’re so distracted today! What’s on your mind, sweetie?” the older woman asked, smiling slightly.  
  
“Nothing,” she lied.  
  
In reality, what was hidden in the back of her mind, was a bunch of feelings she’s never felt before. There was a twisted knot in her stomach every time Ivy looked at her, or smiled at her, or touched her. It’d tie even tighter every time it was more than one of these at a time.  
  
“Oh, come on. I know you better than that, sweetie,” Ivy said, rubbing Harley’s back lightly with a smirk.  
  
“ _Great. All three at once_ ,” Harley thought.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably on the bench, her eyes becoming more focused on something - Joker’s lair.  
  
“I suppose I should go back to Mistah J’s. See ya later, Pammy,” Harley said, getting up to leave. She dashed across the building roof and leaped onto the roof adjacent. Ivy watched Harley’s athletic frame make its way rooftop after rooftop, marveling at the ability.  
  
The next night, Harley was bored at the Joker’s place, the constant chatter about their new scheme was enough to make her leave. She was back onto the rooftop, daydreaming. Ivy’s beautiful face appeared and her gentle voice rang in her mind as the daydream continued on. Harley was unused to having someone like Ivy in her life, someone who cared. She said ‘I love you’ to the figment, caressing her cheek softly. Daydream-Ivy kissed Harley on the cheek, provoking a smile. She cut the daydream short and sighed heavily.  
  
“ _Enough. Mistah J needs me to work,_ ” Harley thought to herself.  
  
She stood to leave and suddenly she heard a soft giggle. She started and spun around on her heels.  
  
“Did I give you a fright, Harl?” Ivy whispered, “I heard all of that.”  
  
“All of what?” Harley said, suddenly worried about what she’d done this time.  
  
“The whole ‘I love you’ thing. Is that true?” Pam asked, grabbing Harley’s hand.  
  
Harley felt her heart leap into her throat, and simply nodded once. She pulled Ivy into a tight embrace, resting her head against her shoulder. Ivy wrapped her arms gently around her friend, before kissing Harley’s cheek.  
  
“Is that’s what’s been on your mind? These feelings for me?” Ivy asked quietly, drawing shapes on the small of Harley’s back.  
  
Harley nodded once, again. Ivy’s innocent giggle transformed into a wicked one, and the older woman knocked the pair of them onto the roof. Harley gasped in surprise, but was cut off by a moan, caused by a few gentle kisses on her neck. The older woman laid on top of her, smiling widely.  
  
“God, I’ve been waiting for a sign, anything, where I could tell you,” Pamela spoke, tracing Harley’s jaw lightly.  
  
“Tell me what?” the younger girl said, purposely playing stupid to hear the words she wanted.  
  
“That I love you, silly,” Ivy whispered into the girl’s ear, her fingers now dancing up and down Harley’s sides.  
  
Harley couldn’t believe what was happening, her body and brain paralyzed, the thudding of her heart was audible. The intense eye contact with Ivy’s petrifying green orbs was unbearable and the younger girl took Pamela’s face into her hands and pressed her lips firmly against the other’s. Harley should’ve been immune to any toxins after that night Ivy gave her the elixir, except this one was another story. She was completely taken over by this sensation, and already addicted to the sweet taste and soft feeling of Ivy’s kisses.  
  
“I never imagined it like this,” Harley breathed after the kiss, “Ya lips are sweeter than I imagined, Red.”  
  
“I can say the same, Q.”  
  
Ivy kissed Harley again, this time more earnest. Both girls moaned, exploring the feeling over and over, each time with more force as their feelings began to get more difficult to express. Ivy was the first to crack, searching for Harley’s small, red zipper to her black and red bodysuit. Neither of the girls wore underclothing, making this job rather easy for the two of them.  
  
Ivy began to pull the tight leather off of Harley, biting back moans of desire as more and more of Harley’s sporty body was revealed. Her firm, perky breasts were the first thing visible to Pam, tempting her to stop, but she continued to peel the suit off. Harley’s eyes pierced into Ivy’s hands, watching closely, anticipating her touches. A knot formed in both of the girls’ stomachs when Harley’s suit came off of her hips and down her legs. Ivy groaned uncontrollably, the younger girl whimpering along with her.  
  
“Lay down, please,” Harley whispered, sitting up to pull Ivy down to the ground.  
  
She carefully searched for the zipper of Pam’s ivy covered suit, desperate to see what was underneath. Ivy’s cool hands caressed Harley’s sides and stomach, anywhere she could reach, as her own suit began to slowly descend. The redheaded girl shuddered as the night air reached every inch of her exposed body.  
  
“Beautiful,” Harley murmured.  
  
Harley leaned down and kissed Ivy’s stomach lightly, giggling quietly as she felt Pam’s muscles contract against her lips. She kissed lower, and lower, slowly getting closer and closer to where Ivy wanted her to touch.  
  
“Harl, please,” Ivy groaned impatiently, pushing Harley’s head lower.  
  
“A bit eager, are we, Red?” Harley chuckled darkly, her fingers running playfully up and down Ivy’s thighs and around her clit, but never touching it.  
  
Ivy cursed under her breath, sighing in frustration. Harley continued to laugh at her suffering.  
  
“Beg for me, and ya might get what you want,” Harley said, winking up at her vulnerable lover.  
  
“Cruel, Harls,” Ivy breathed, “Just please, for me, be good to me, please?”  
  
Harley cracked immediately, her finger stroking the older woman’s aching clit in a circular motion, with enough pressure to make Ivy groan instantly at the touch. Ivy watched in suspense, pleading the younger girl with her eyes.  
  
Harley’s tongue slid slowly yet efficiently into Ivy’s pussy, whimpering at the sweet taste of the woman. She curled and flattened her tongue in a rhythmic pattern, keeping up the constant circular motion around Ivy’s clit. Pam’s back arched, her body groaning nearly as much as she was to the feeling of Harley’s skilled, moist tongue flicking back and forth inside of her. The sensation filled her with pleasure in more way that one. Ivy was grateful to be loved by the woman she loved so much - and the eye contact between the girls was almost as intense as their love for one another.  
  
“Fuck - Harley!” Ivy exclaimed, her hand finding Harley’s head, pushing her tongue further inside of her.  
  
The redhead shuddered as the orgasm ran through her, Harley’s tongue continuing to move in its pattern to drag out the feeling as long as possible. Ivy moaned Harley’s name just as she started to come down from her high. Harley cleaned up her mess by licking up Ivy’s juices before crawling back over Ivy’s body to plant a kiss on Ivy’s cheek.  
  
“I really do love ya, Pam,” Harley said, her eyes gently looking into Ivy’s, a slight smile on her face.  
  
“And I really love you too, Harl,” Ivy whispered, wrapping her arms around her harlequin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
